This application is based on Application No. 2000-342079, filed in Japan on Nov. 9, 2000, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator of a rotating electric machine in which windings are incorporated in a stator core having a plurality of axially extending slots formed in a circumferentially spaced apart relation with respect one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 19 and 20 illustrate a known rotating electric machine in the form of a generator motor, in which FIG. 19 is a front elevation of essential portions of a stator of the generator motor, and FIG. 20 is a front elevation of a conductor which constitutes a winding of the stator of FIG. 19.
The stator 1 of this rotating electric machine includes a stator core 3 formed of laminated silicon steel plates and having axially extending slots 2 formed in a circumferentially spaced apart relation with respect to one another, a winding 4 fitted in the slots 2, and wedges 5 each fixed to an entrance portion 6 of a corresponding slot 2 for preventing the winding 4 from projecting from the slots in a radially inward direction.
The winding 4 is comprised of respective phase winding Sections 7 of a U phase, a V phase and a W phase. The respective phase winding sections 7 each have a winding main body of copper, the surface of which is coated with enamel and which meanders like a crank. The winding sections 7 each includes straight portions 8 acting as slot insertion portions, and connecting portions 9 connecting between ends of adjacent straight portions 8. The winding sections 7 are formed by sequentially inserting the straight portions 8 into the slots 2 in the stator core 3 so as to wind around the stator core 3 six turns in a wavelike manner. The straight portions 8 of the respective phase winding sections 7 are inserted in the respective slots 2 at an electrical angle of 120 degrees apart from one another.
With the stator of the generator motor as constructed above, since serially linked crank-shaped respective phase winding sections 7 are intertwined with one another to produce the winding 4, there arises a problem that assemblability of the stator is poor.
The present invention is intended to obviate the problem as referred to above, and has for its object to provide a stator of a rotating electric machine of which assembling performance or efficiency is substantially improved.
Bearing the above object in mind, the present invention resides in a stator of a rotating electric machine comprising a stator core having slots formed therein which extend in an axial direction and arranged in a circumferentially spaced apart relation with respect to one another, and a polyphase winding incorporated in the slots. The polyphase winding is comprised of respective phase winding sections electrically connected with each other, the respective phase winding sections having straight portions inserted in the slots and connecting portions connecting between ends of adjacent ones of the straight portions. The respective phase winding sections include a plurality of conductor segment units wound with four corners each bent substantially at right angles, the respective phase winding sections having the straight portions and the connecting portions. The conductor segment units are laminated in such a manner that parts of connecting portions of one of any two adjacent conductor segment units are interposed between adjacent connecting portions of the other adjacent conductor segment unit, and the conductor segment units are serially linked with one another in a circumferential direction.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.